


Perfection

by cherryvanilla



Series: The Mood Challenge [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love." Written for the LJ Mood Challenge January 2002. Mood: Quixotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Perfection; n.** The quality or state of being perfect or complete, so that nothing requisite is wanting

 **Quixotic; adj.** Like Don Quixote; romantic to extravagance; absurdly chivalric; apt to be deluded.

* * * * * * * * * * *

His rough, calloused fingers trace their way across my skin. His hands are so skilled; they're able to coax the most beautiful sounds from his Violin and make my body tremble with the barest touch. He kisses like he plays; full of passion and electric energy. It makes my heart beat faster, my cock grow thicker, my toes curl beneath my socks.

He kisses like it's a necessity for living, and when he breaks away from me his eyes close as if they're in pain. His breath is ragged and his body is so warm. His hair is thick beneath my fingers and oh so soft. He strips me of my clothing and we are surely frantic and aching for one another, yet still so attentive. His hands run feverishly up my body, hot fingertips along my skin, but still so gentle beneath their anxiousness. He puts his heart into every touch and I feel as though I'm being worshipped. His fingers run along every inch of my body, cataloging the feel of me. His eyes meet mine and hold. He kisses me again, and I melt into it, closing my eyes and I'm feeling as swept away by his scent and body as I was with his music. His tongue licks at my teeth and probes my mouth and I sigh against him. My senses are heightened, my brain devoid of thought except for one word that keeps repeating over and over again like a lyric stuck in your head.

::Perfection::

I feel it in every kiss, every touch, and every lick.

::Perfection::

I see it when he gazes at me, when he smiles, when he quivers with desire and holds me tight against him as our bodies rub together.

I sense it when I realize that it's been over an hour and he hasn't turned me around yet to fuck me, hard and fast; resounds in my mind as he continues to kiss me and rub his thigh against my cock and tease my nipples until they are red and hard and so sensitive to his touch that they're painful.

I let it flow through me when he kisses my chest, running his hands up my arms in tender strokes while he whispers my name.

It's been so long since I've heard it from someone else's lips while in bed. And I've never heard it like this before. Like it's a mystery to be solved. Or an untouchable entity. Or perhaps -- an exquisite being?

It makes my heart sore and my eyes burn and I realize I want this night to last forever. I want this sort of perfection on a daily basis. I want to hear his breathless moans as he pushes my thighs apart and settles between them, his eyes burning a hole through mine until he lowers his head and tickles my torso with the faint patch of hair on his chin and kisses along the length of my cock. It's deliciously slow and I don't move, I barely breathe. I just lay there as he inhales deeply and kisses me so gently, leaving not even a square inch untouched by his lips.

My hands pet his hair, he looks up at me with those bright shining eyes as he wraps his fist around me and licks from base to tip.

His mouth -- absolute perfection. And it's then, when I realize I easily would have let him kiss me all night, and I'm sighing his name as my orgasm ebbs from me, that I know I'll have to eventually force myself to leave this haven.

And it'll hurt like hell.


End file.
